


I Like Coffee and Books

by AryaWinchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Arthur is a flirt, Bookstore AU, Gen, Merlin is annoyed by Arthur, Merlin works in a bookstore, One Shot, Short One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin works in a bookstore and a guy fell asleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Coffee and Books

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a super short fic I've had hidden for a while. Hope you enjoy it! Not beta'd, any and all mistakes are mine (and my computer's)

Merlin said bye to the last customer and locked the doors to the store so no one would come in while he was cleaning up.

It had been a long day working in the old bookstore, but he enjoyed it. The smell of the pages, the smiles on peoples faces as they find just the right book. Everything about this job was enjoyable.

He was just putting away a few books people had left out when he heard a small noise. It sounded like…

“Oh, my god.” Merlin walked around the tall shelf and saw a man about his age, maybe a bit older, with blond hair, passed out in a beanbag chair, snoring. He had the first Harry Potter open face down on his chest.

He was quite handsome, pretty muscular, a good jawline. Merlin tilted his head at him, smiling. Then he remembered that it was almost time for him to go home and there was a guy sleeping. He walked over and knelt beside him.

“Sir? Excuse me?” He shook the guys arm, trying to be as polite as possible. There are very few things worse than a tired grumpy customer. “Sir, you have to wake up.”

The guy flailed, almost hitting Merlin. “Wha-! Oh… I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?” There was something in his voice that made Merlin annoyed.

“Time for you to go. It's closing time.” He said, almost icy.

The guy stood up, helping up Merlin too. “Oh, hello there.” His smile was charming. “The names Arthur. And you are?”

“Hungry and wanting to go home. Now, out.”

“Well then. Guess I’ll be going. Have a good night.” Arthur strutted towards the door. Merlin rolled his eyes and continued cleaning up.

When he finished, he went to the front counter to lock up the money. There, on the back of one of their free bookmarks, was a note.

Heres my number. Call me. I like coffee and books. -Arthur

Merlin gave a small smiled and put it in his pocket. He might take him up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, super short. I love feedback!  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
